


A Stone In My Heart

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Kadam Week’s prompt of Kurt and Adam going back to Lima. I missed Sebastian Smythe though. So it kind of turned into Sebastian running into Kurt and Adam at Scandals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stone In My Heart

He’s been sick of the thick smoke scent of Scandals for months now, sucking back watered down vodka and picking all the salted almonds out of the bowl of fucking  _trail mix_  on the corner of the bar.

He’s not nauseated anymore, his knees and elbows don’t ache like they did when Hunter had them dropping trou and taking one for the team but it’s been too long in Scandals time and even Tina Turner #3 has more game than Sebastian Smythe these days.

He nearly spits his vodka across the sticky bar-top when Kurt Hummel sidles up to the counter and orders a handful of shots. 

Sebastian feels punch-drunk in a way the vodka never could throw him. Kurt rests his elbows on the counter, shuffles impatiently, making a face when the long sleeves of his shirt stick to the bar-top. 

He’s looking around for a napkin when he spots Sebastian.

“Sebastian.”

“Hummel,” he says raising his glass in a mocking salute. Regret is an immediate beast on his throat, pushing and punishing as Kurt’s shoulders stiffen and the excitement drains from his body.

“You look-” Sebastian bites back a compliment. Kurt’s always looked good, despite his jibes. Always so pristine and classic. The tight pants aren’t new but the vest is sharp-lined and buttoned tight. His shirt is bright in the dim light of the bar, showing off the breadth of his shoulders and that tiny waist.

“Underage,” he settles on, downing the last of his drink and signaling for another.

Kurt smiles, thanking the bartender as he pulls his shots closer. He eyes Sebastian critically, taking in the limp hair and tired eyes. “I don’t think you’re in a place to judge how anyone looks tonight. What’s wrong with you- no one’s boyfriend to steal?”

 Mentioning Blaine, especially between the two of them, is hard- almost his version of impolite if the way Kurt’s gaze darts away is any indication. 

Sebastian sneers at him but keeps his mouth shut, before words that sound suspiciously like apologies slip between his lips.

Kurt plays with the rim of the shot glass, drawing Sebastian’s gaze to the curve of his wrist and the neat lines of his fingernails. He always looks put together, even when he’s angry, it’s neat and coiled. Precise.

Sebastian envies that about him. He wants to see what Kurt looks like when he’s wild. When he’s twisted too tight he can’t snark back.

He wants a lot of things from Kurt Hummel he really shouldn’t.

“Can I ask you something?”

Sebastian shrugs.

“Was it you?” Kurt blurts out the words, downing a shot as soon as they’re out, mouth twisting at the taste. 

“What?” Sebastian leans in, drops his hand on the closest stool. 

“Blaine said he was with someone- was it you?” Kurt meets his gaze this time, determined and unashamed. 

Sebastian tries not to let his surprise show, laughing too hard. “I’ll be damned- after all that preaching and bambi eyes last year. He  _cheated_.”

Kurt slides him a quick, conciliatory glance. “I guess it wasn’t you. I should have known- you’ve have called me when it was over just to gloat.”

Sebastian cringes before he can think about it- he’s always been a short fuse- messy and emotions and Kurt just makes it  _worse_  somehow. Sebastian’s never stalked out a second-rate coffee shop just for five minutes of bitchy side-eyes and witty banter before Kurt. His pulse doesn’t pound, high in his throat and loud in his ears, until the broad line of Kurt’s shoulders comes into view. “Give me some credit here- I’m not that much of an asshole.”

“You nearly blinded Blaine-”

“I was aiming for you!”

“Because that makes it so much better!”

“Kurt?”

They both turn, Kurt somehow gone from the bar-top, his hands bracketing Sebastian’s on the stool. They’re close enough to make it something, if Sebastian leans forward and Kurt, for once, doesn’t pull back.

Of course he does, turning his body towards the interloper, letting his hands settle down and comfortable around Kurt’s waist.

“Adam,” Kurt says into the quiet between them. “I was just rehashing senior year memories with Sebastian.”

Adam smiles at him, easy and confident in that way Sebastian hates. Adam won’t pull the same jealous games that Kurt and Blaine do together. It’s a lot to take in between glances but Sebastian knows the type well- you have to when you make your reputation on pointedly breaking hearts that belong to other people. 

Kurt’s already standing straighter; lean and strong and radiating cautious affection. Adam’s good to him and good  _for_  him. It’s a hard sight to swallow down. Sebastian wants to mess it up a little, flirt with Kurt’s boyfriend and get him to look at Sebastian with that intensity again. 

He’s never been all that good with love- he’s possessive and irrational in all the ways they warn boys like Kurt against. He loves too much and wants too fast or maybe it’s the other way around. Maybe Sebastian’s right and love isn’t the pure intentions people pretend it is. Maybe he knows all the hard ways love gets into your head, wrecks your heart and makes you do bad things to good people. 

He’s drunk and Kurt’s too close for Sebastian to be anything like good for either of them. He turns away. “I’m bored now. Go shimmey with your latest ball and chain. The stench of your monogamy is going to make me hurl and this buzz is too good to go to waste.”

Kurt scoffs in disgust, leaving the shots on the counter as he drags Adam back into the small crowd on the dance floor. 

The vodka burns a little bitter on the way down. Sebastian just keeps drinking. 

 -

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: may2013


End file.
